Under Siege
Under Siege is the 4th episode in Season 1 of Elite Force Adventures. Plot synopsis June 29, 2016 Bree: Guys, the Bionic Academy is under attack! Chase: By whom? How did you find this out? Bree: Leo FaceTimed me, there was a guy in a mask Oliver: Maybe it's Mr. Terror or some other villain 4:49 SaveLabRats Bree: Whoever it is we have to get there fast Leo: Who is here at the academy? I think we have trespassers Who is it? Leo: If you have permission to come here, please say the password And we'll know you're legit Bree: Don't worry Leo, this is Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar part of our new team 4:58 Chase McFly Leo: How can I trust you? You could be impersonators Please say the password Oliver: (whispers) chase whats the password Chase:DonaldisAwesome101 Oliver: DonaldisAwesome101 Leo: Yay, it's you gu- Bree: Leo? Voice; Sorry, your brother has been cut off Bree: What? Who are you? 5:03 Chase McFly If you wish to meet me, please step on the Floor mat that reads "Live" Skylar: It's a trap Kaz: How are you so sure? A giant plasma grenade falls from the ceiling and knocks out Chase Oliver: Chase! 5:05 Chase McFly Bree: Oh no, what do we do? I'll feel his pulse. (touches him) Chase's body feels very cold Skylar: So, we have no idea who were dealing with Bree: Wait a minute... That voice Let me try to impersonate it Bree: Chase, get up Chase gets up Chase: Master I am here Where are you? Bree: What? Chase: You... Impersonating my master like that? Must annihilate Oliver: Chase is evil! Chase conjures up electricity Chase: Yep. And it's awesome! Skylar: everybody duck! Chase fires the laser sphere, but it hits a cupboard Chase: Darn you, Elite Force! I shall have my revenge! Chase blasts through the ceiling Oliver: Bree, who do you think made Chase evil? Bree: We have to ask him who his "master" is. Skylar: Here's a space portal we must find Chase (They enter the portal and arrive at a boating dock) Chase: Oh no, looks like somebody spilled a little oil can Let's make it better Chase begins to expand the oil Chase: Ha ha ha, nobody can stop me! Kaz: Now what? Chase: You four! What do you want from me? Bree: We want to know who's your master Chase: You know what falls out of clouds? Bree: Yeah? Chase: Add an R to it. Bree: Krane? We blew him up in space! Chase: That was not Krane. Bree: Oh. Chase: No, you are mistaken. (voice becomes Krane's) You think you defeated Scarlett? Oliver: Yes! Krane: Ha, Leo never facetimed you I have been holding him captive in a subway station With everyone else at the Academy Skylar: your not chase, where is the real chase Krane: I have him here in this jar His crumpled body, at least You want him back? Make a sacrifice Then Chase will return You have a three-week deadline to sacrifice somebody So you will get Chase back "Chase" leaves Skylar: Who are we going to sacrifice? Oliver: I think I know what subway station Leo and the others are captive in Bree: 128th (They head to the station and enter) Leo: Go away, Krane. I'll never join you. Skylar: Oh no. Leo: Skylar? Oh my I'm so relieved. Where's Bree? Leo: Where's Chase? Skylar: Krane took him Leo: This is bad, how can we get him back? Kaz: one of us has to sacrifice someone Leo: maybe you can sacrifice me? Bree: Why? You know what that means? Leo: I know, to die. And I don't want to hurt you. I'm ready, when'll the sacrificing start? Leo: (closes his eyes.) Ready for the sacrifice! Bree: But you are going to die Leo: It's all for Chase, I love Chase. Goodbye Bree. Krane fires a grenade at Leo, who falls. Chase then jumps through the roof, laser bow in hand and a jar of life juice. He slashes at Krane, who is defeated by Kaz and Oliver. He takes out life juice and pours it into Leo's brain. Chase: Leo, wake up Leo: Woah Chase: You okay, Leo? Leo: Yeah. Why was I not sacrificed? Chase: You were sacrificed, Leo Now you've been brought back to life Leo: Oh I see. Bree: Guys, you ok? Kaz: Did we defeat Krane? Bree:Yes we did Kaz: Got it They super speed home Appearances * Oliver Ross * Kaz Duncan * Skylar Storm * Bree Davenport * Chase Davenport * Victor Krane * Leo Dooley Trivia | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}